


A Christmas to Remember

by arborealstops



Series: Holiday Countdown 2019 [5]
Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/arborealstops
Summary: You've made this a Christmas to rememberSpringtime feelings in the middle of DecemberA Christmas to Remember, Dolly Parton & Kenny Rogers
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Series: Holiday Countdown 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558669
Kudos: 8





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend I didn't delete this then repost it in the middle of March okay? Okay.

It happened spontaneously, their spending Christmas together. As soon as Violet had realized that Judy had nowhere to go for Christmas, she’d invited her to stay with her and Josh for the holiday. “It’s no bother, Judy, honestly- I hardly do anything for Christmas anymore anyway, it would be nice to have company. Besides, you’re at my house at least three times a week, and I know Josh won’t mind.” She shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was to come home from shopping two days before Christmas to find the house covered in lights, and Judy and Josh hanging ornaments on an artificial tree in the corner of the room.

“What’s going on here?” She asked, setting the bags on the table and moving to get a better view.

“We’re just decorating,” Josh said calmly, while Judy whirled around, a shocked look on her face.

“Oh, goodness,” she mumbled, blushing. “It was meant to be a surprise… Josh said you didn’t usually have the time to decorate, and I thought, well, maybe I could help you out…” She looked down at the tinsel in her hands. “I’m so sorry, I should-”

Violet put a hand on her shoulder to stop her apology. “Judy, it’s okay.” She gave Josh a look and he darted away, rolling his eyes.

Violet gently tapped the bottom of Judy’s chin, and the shorter woman looked up. “I’m serious, Judy,” Violet reassured her. “Josh was right, I don’t usually have the time to decorate.” She looked around at the lights and ribbons covering the room. “I missed this.”

Judy’s eyes were shining when Violet looked back at her, and there was a small smile on her lips. Still, she asked, “You like it, then?”

Violet grinned. “I love it, Judes.”

Judy’s smile brightened, and she hung another strand of tinsel on the tree. “Josh helped me get the tree in from the garage, and he said you really liked to hang up your Disney ornaments, so we left all of those in a box for you.” She cast a quick glance at Violet before cautiously adding, “He said you used to put them up with Charlie, so I wasn’t sure if I should get them, but he said you’d want me to…”

Violet’s shoulders dropped, and she turned to face Judy, a warm feeling spreading through her chest. She watched Judy hang ornaments for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

“Judes?”

“Yeah, Vi?” Her lip between her teeth as she searched for a good place to hang the next ornament, Judy paused her decorating to look over at Violet.

“Would you like to help me hang the Disney ornaments?” Violet asked softly, the warm feeling in her chest spreading throughout her whole body. She watched as Judy’s eyes widened.

“Violet…” she breathed, before looking away. “Violet, I couldn’t. That’s… I couldn’t.”

Reaching over, Violet gently touched Judy’s shoulder. It had been a spontaneous question, but she was sure of what she was asking, sure of how she felt.

“Judy…”

Violet had planned to say something, but when Judy turned to look back at her, the words were stolen from her tongue. Instead, she ever so slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Judy’s.

Judy let out a small gasp, but before Violet could pull away, Judy had wrapped her arms around her waist, and was very definitely kissing back. It took a moment for both of them to come to their senses and pull away.

Judy was blushing redder than the ornaments on the tree, but she was smiling, and that made Violet smile. After a moment of staring at each other, they both burst into giggles. 

Laughing, Violet couldn’t help but think _We’re like schoolgirls with a crush._ But seeing the bright smile on Judy’s face, Violet decided that didn’t matter.

When they’d both caught their breath, Violet asked, “Help me finish with the ornaments?”

Smiling, Judy grabbed her hand and nodded.


End file.
